Inuyasha: Three Hearts, One Love
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: Naraku is plotting... plotting to retrieve the last shikon jewel. Only one stands in his way: INUYASHA! Soon Inuyasha will be forced to choose between Kikyo and Kagome, who will be the one he saves? Well you'll have to read it to find out... Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Michaela and this is my story on Inuyasha and Kagome, it's based after the anime and is quite long but please tell me what you think! It's my first story. **

**Note: -----X----- That means we're either changing the story to another person different time in the story. Sorry just needed to say...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha impatiently stood next to the tree; his arms folded and face serious... How long was Kagome going to take? Just before Inuyasha was about to burst a foot stepped out of a nearby hut and Kagome smiled as she walked to Inuyasha. In her hand was a large yellow backpack and as usual she was wearing her uniform. When she reached him Inuyasha spoke.

"How long do you take?!" he asked.

"I wasn't that long..." Kagome replied half smiling, half pouting.

"Hmph..." was all Inuyasha replied and as he again stretched his patience to the limit waiting for the others Kagome sat down beside him against the tree.

All of the gang had stayed in Lady Kaede's village for some time now as Kagome had kept going through the well to her era, when Inuyasha had complained she had argued with him that her exams were coming up and she needed to study. In the end Inuyasha had given in and waited.

Inuyasha sighed and tired of standing sat down like Kagome and kept his arms crossed, glancing to Kagome who was looking through her backpack he asked, "Have you got the shard?"

Kagome turned around and smiled, "Yes for the last time..." her hand pulled out a small jar hung around her neck containing the one shikon fragment which emitted a pink glow. Since Naraku only needed that one piece to complete the shikon jewel Inuyasha and the others had to be careful and were even more determined to defeat Naraku and get back the jewel shards.

Inuyasha continued to say that he only wanted the jewel so he could become a full demon but although he didn't tell the others he sometimes questioned himself of what would happen with his relationship and Kagome.

As Inuyasha again pondered on this Kagome suddenly stood up beside him and waved, Inuyasha looked in her direction to see Shippou, Miroku and Sango who was holding Kiara heading towards them. Judging from the red mark on Miroku's cheek and the annoyed expression on Sango's face the two of them guessed that he had again been perverted against Sango.

"Hi guys." Kagome greeted when they reached the two.

Inuyasha stood up, "So let's go then." the others nodded and as they walked to the end of the village, all the townsfolk came to bid them farewell and give them supplies for their journey. All of them happily accepted except Inuyasha who just ignored then and continued. Lady Kaede too came to say goodbye and as Kagome quickly went fetch her bike which was lying on the grass she got her backpack and placed it on the end of her bicycle.

When the lot of them had finally exited the village Inuyasha stretched his arms out wide and yawned, "Finally we're away..."

Kagome smiled as she was happy to be with Inuyasha and the others, as she pushed her bike along she looked around and enjoyed the scenery. She often thought back to the time when she had had a normal life back in her era and how crazy it would have seemed back then to think of herself back in time. Taking a big breathe of fresh air in she suddenly heard a loud smack and looked to her side to see Miroku rubbing his sore check and Sango turning her head away from him. Kagome smiled slightly at her friend's and as they made their journey thanked above for allowing her to be friend's with such people.

----X----

Meanwhile at the same far off a young woman was walking along a path with many children surrounding her and following her playfully. Her black hair blew about and as she looked up her face went serious as she sensed something...

"What's wrong Lady Kikyo?" a young girl asked.

Kikyo looked down to the girl who had spoken who was looking at her through leafy eyes.

"Nothing Aya, don't worry." she replied smiling gently, all the children smiled and laughed back.

Kikyo looked forward again and continued to walk with the children following her, as she returned to the village all the people living their greeted her. Whenever she stopped by a village the people there who greet her and the children would always follow her.

That night as Kikyo stood by the river she felt the cool wind blowing and thought to herself about the recent happenings. Naraku now had all but one shard of the jewel which the reincarnation of herself was in possession of. Every now and again Kikyo would sense Naraku nearby like she had done so this morning. Suddenly for no apparent reason Inuyasha flashed in her thoughts and Kikyo wondered what was to become of him and her and her other self.

Standing back up she walked away and disappeared from the village as she had no more reason to be there. It was now time to move on as fate took it's toll...

----X----

Again in another place with an evil aura Naraku stood in one of his rooms by himself, it was almost time and soon the shikon jewel would be complete...

A small grin swept across his face and as he turned the spider mark on his back became visible in the moonlight entering the window. Naraku took a few steps forward and stared at the half-naked woman who was kneeling before him. Her long black hair covered her face as she bowed her head, and her skin was pale and white.

Naraku flashed a smile and gestured for her to stand, as she stood the similar spider mark on her back showed itself clearly.

"Go Akoisa and do what is expected of you." he said sternly.

The woman nodded and her red eyes flashed as she grinned, "Of course..."

----X----

Sesshoumaru silently paced along the field, at the same time listening to Rin as she talked endlessly to Jaken. The full moon ahead of glowed brightly and as they all walked onwards Rin came and ran to Sesshoumaru side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where are we heading?" Rin asked.

Jaken came up on the other side, "Don't ask such stupid questions Rin, we're obviously going... erm... ur..." Jaken stuttered, "Where are we going Lord?"

"Away from all this unneeded battle."

"Battle Lord?" Jaken repeated.

Sesshoumaru continued walking on.

"Oh please tell us more my Lord!" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid Rin, Sesshoumaru would never tell you, you should know by now that he likes to keep all things unknown because if we know less than him then that makes him seem wise and—" Jaken suddenly cut off when he bumped into Sesshoumaru's legs who had now stopped walking. Jaken slowly looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at him and whispered "Me and my big mouth..."

Sesshoumaru continued walking with Rin beside him whilst Jaken lay on the floor with several bumps on his head...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now I know during the part above it's been switching between characters, but now that's over with and we won't be changing just as rapidly. Anyway you now know where each character is in the story...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Inuyasha (in his human form) and the others all sat around a fire on the edge of a wood near a stream.

Inuyasha lay slumped against a tree whilst the others kept pestering him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, "If you knew it was a full moon then we shouldn't have left Kaede's village, we should have stayed one more night."

"No we shouldn't!" Inuyasha shouted back now impatient, "At least we're finally on our way to getting Naraku unlike before when we've just kept lying around doing nothing whilst you were back in your time..."

"You know I had exams." Kagome protested back.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha replied.

Sango and Miroku stayed silent and Shippo lay further off asleep with Kiara curled up near him.

"We should all get some sleep if we're to get up early..." Miroku stated.

"Miroku's right." Sango continued.

Kagome nodded and within a few minutes (after Miroku had again tried to touch Sango on the breast and she had once again punched him for it...) all were asleep except Inuyasha who laid watching guard.

Hours later just before the sun was raising Inuyasha suddenly woke up from his sleep and looked around and heard nothing but the stream. Guessing he'd imagined it, Inuyasha closed his eyes once more but as soon as he did saw something from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha stood up and reached for his Tetseiga and then saw for certain a soul collector far away over the trees, Inuyasha's thoughts immediately went to Kikyo and he quickly rushed into the forest till he came into a clearing. His eyes widened when he saw the well that he and Kagome used to pass between eras. Inuyasha had been unaware how close he was to it and wondered if Kagome knew about it.

From behind the tree's a pair of red eyes watched Inuyasha and was about to step out when a voice called Inuyasha and from the trees appeared a girl in a skimpy suit.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome who was staring at him, "I thought you were asleep..." he said.

Kagome walked forward and leant backwards against the well, "I was but I woke up and saw you'd gone so I came here..." Kagome paused for a moment, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Inuyasha thought it best to not tell Kagome of the soul-collectors and for a moment wondered if he really and seen them as he couldn't see any trace of Kikyo... "Nothing I just thought I heard something was all..."

"Oh..." was all Kagome replied, for a moment they were both silent till Kagome turned and leant over the well, "We've talked a few times near here haven't we Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha thought to all the moments and nodded and as they stood together, he cursed himself for the feelings he had whilst he was in human form and thought it all the better when he was able to become a full demon with the shikon jewel.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, "If we manage to get the entire shikon jewel what will you do?"  
Inuyasha looked at her surprised as it was as if she was able to read his mind, shrugging he replied "What I always planned on, I'll use it to become a full demon."

Kagome stayed silent and their was an awkward silence, as Inuyasha stood the sun peaked it's rays over the horizon and Inuyasha turned once more into his half-demon form. Kagome didn't look over as she was use to it by now.

"I'm sorry." Kagome suddenly stated when Inuyasha had fully transformed, Inuyasha stared, "That I forgot about your human form, I didn't realise it was a full moon..."

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied leaning against a tree, (behind this tree was where someone had been watching, they had now gone...) "Like I care!"

Kagome stared for a moment and then nodded.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and grabbed her arm and began walking away with her.

"I...Inuyasha?"

"I'm not gonna stay around here forever you know! Let's get back to the others..."

Kagome merely followed, a gently smile on her face as Inuyasha held her arm.

----X----

The next day whilst Inuyasha and the others continued north Kikyo and her soul collectors were crossing a river. Kikyo felt the cold water splash against her feet as she crossed the stream, another collector came and brought another soul to Kikyo and instantly she felt more energy. However she couldn't enjoy it long as suddenly from behind her she heard a twig snap, as she turned around an arrow whipped past her and barely just missed her face, grabbing her bow and arrow she shot back into the trees and heard a cry of pain as it hit its target.

Walking to where she heard the cry Kikyo came across an injured man lying in agony on the ground, at the sight of Kikyo his eyes widened in fear and he put his arm in front of him in defence.

"P...please don't kill me!" he cried.

Kikyo stared at him and saw the arrow was in his right leg and he was badly injured, "Why did you attack me?" she asked.

"I... I thought you were an animals and since I haven't eaten for ages I was hoping to capture something and at long last eat something..." the man replied.

Looking upon him Kikyo saw him to be in his mid-twenties and realised how skinny he was, kneeling down to look at the wound the man panicked and tried to move backwards and cried out in pain as his wound let out more blood.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you." Kikyo stated.

The man gulped and nodded and Kikyo then looked upon the wound, the arrow hadn't gone too deep and it wasn't serious and if treated right the man would be able to walk.

A soul collector came to Kikyo and she whispered something and it flew off, Kikyo then looked back to the man who was staring.

"W...what are you?" he asked in fear.

Kikyo hesitated for a moment and just stared which seemed to make the man even more panicky until Kikyo finally replied, "I'm a female priestess."

The man looked into Kikyo's eyes for a moment as if looking for any evidence of lying.

Suddenly the soul collector came back and Kikyo took what was in its limbs and felt it brush along her hand as it went off elsewhere. She turned her attention once more to the man on the ground and knelt down.

"This may sting but it will help." Kikyo explained and then she took the leaves of the plant in her hands and placed them on the wound, instantly the man cried out in agony but then clenched his teeth.

After some time Kikyo bandaged up the wound with some cloth and helped the man stand on a stick which acted as a crutch for him.

"Thank you." the man said.

"It's no problem." Kikyo replied.

Kikyo turned back to the river she was previously crossing and noticed the sun was now further across the sky and guessed it was now mid-afternoon.

"What is your name?" the man suddenly asked.

Kikyo turned around to see the man staring at her.

"Kikyo..."

"I see..." the man bowed his head, "Thank you Priestess Kikyo, my name is Kotaru and I am in debt to you." he then raised his head, "If you would accept my offer I would very much like to follow you until I've repayed your kindness."

Kikyo nodded, "Very well."

As Kotaru limped over Kikyo watched him and then turned her head to look to the horizon. Many things were coming towards her and although she didn't know what, she only knew it had something to do with Naraku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter Preview! **

**Inuyasha and the others run into danger when they meet paths with Akoisa, one will lose, one will win and one will fall... **


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome lay in the hot springs with her eyes gently shut, welcoming the water around her, as the gang had stopped for rest they had come across a nice little place where they could rest and had agreed it was the perfect place to bathe.

Kagome was particularly excited because in this era they didn't have baths, a hot water system or anything like that.

"So relaxing..." she whispered.

"Mmmmm..." Sango replied who was also in with her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sango, "Say Sango?"  
Sango in return looked at her.

"I know it's a bit sudden but... what do you plan to do when we collect the shards? It's just I was asking Inuyasha what his intentions were before."  
Sango stared for a moment then looked down into the water as she spoke, "Well I plan to find my younger brother Kohaku and maybe return to my village."

"And what of Miroku?"

Sango suddenly looked up, "What about him?"  
Kagome smiled, "Well you two are a bit closer aren't you?"

Sango's cheeks went even redder than they even were already, (in hot water your skin tends to go red...) and she replied, "As if I'd go with that lecture! And anyway... what about you?"  
Kagome thought for a bit as although it'd often come into her mind she often dismissed it, "Well once the jewel is complete there won't really be any need for me to be here and I'd be able to complete my exams."  
"What about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Hmph!... him? He's just focused on turning full demon!" Kagome felt her expression soften though when his face came into her mind.

"I know how you feel after all..." Sango stood up, holding the towel over herself, "...that lecure..." Sango then grabbed a rock and turned around hurtling it into the trees as she shouted, "...CONTINUES TO STILL PEEP ON ME!"

From in the trees there was a 'klunk' and from the bushes besides the water Miroku's head, shoulders and one hand lay on the ground.

"YOU LECTURE!" Sango exclaimed thumping him on the head.

Miroku (who Kagome was certain was now unconscious) just lay there, swirls in his eyes.

"Kagome what's wrong!?" Inuyasha's voice asked from nearby.

Kagome's eyes grew as Inuyasha leapt through the trees with his sword clasped in his hands, however when he saw what was happening he stopped, his cheeks now very red.

Kagome's whole face went scarlet and she suddenly screamed, "SIT BOY!"

As if by an invisible force Inuyasha was pulled onto the floor, however because he was so close to the water he instantly went into the hot spring leaving a huge splash behind him.

----X----

Inuyasha growled as he walked through the trees, "Really I was just checking on her..." he mumbled, "...shouldn't have screamed...grrr."

Now finally dry from his "bath" Inuyasha had left the others and gone for a walk, suddenly stopping he looked angrily at the necklace around his neck and felt himself explode.

"DAMN IT! THIS STUPID... ARRGHHH!" he screamed attempting to pull the necklace over his head, but to no avail gave up and continued on in fury.

Suddenly in front of him he watched in shock as a soul collector flew over him and into some trees nearby, thinking of Kikyo Inuyasha followed it till he came to a clearing where many more collectors were. In the middle with her back to him Inuyasha saw Kikyo standing.

"K... Kikyo?" Inuyasha stammered.

Kikyo turned her head and her eyes grew slightly as she saw him, "Inuyasha?" Then unexpectedly she ran to Inuyasha and embraced him, her arms clinging Inuyasha's waist.

Inuyasha stared for a moment then in return put his arms too around Kikyo.

"I... was looking for you." she whispered.

Inuyasha felt his grip tighten around her, "I... I never thought I'd find you here."

Only focused on each other the two embraced for what seemed like forever in the dark, although all the soul collectors had vanished Inuyasha was too busy hugging Kikyo too notice it.

"I knew you'd come." Kikyo suddenly stated.

Before Inuyasha could make sense of it he suddenly felt a stabling pain in his abdomen and felt his grip loosen, Kikyo took a step back and Inuyasha looked in horror to see her arm sticking through him just a few inches from his left shoulder **(he's a half-demon so he won't die) **with long purple claws on the other side of him.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief... this wasn't Kikyo? No it couldn't have been, the real Kikyo never would have embraced him so suddenly. Inuyasha cursed himself for being so foolish.

"What... are you?" Inuyasha asked in agony.

The fake Kikyo smiled, "You're new... and last... enemy."

As Inuyasha came out of the illusion he then noticed it wasn't Kikyo but in fact a youkai however it had no face or anything and was merely a black figure as if a shadow.

Inuyasha then noticed that it's arm was still in him and felt as if it was searching through him, "Very soon I will have your soul." the figure spoke in a woman's voice.

Grabbing his Tetseiga Inuyasha swung it down and the shadow's arm broke off and fell to the floor, bleeding badly Inuyasha looked for the scar and immediately yelled, "WIND SCAR!" Instantly the figure faded as if blowing away in the wind and Inuyasha knew full well this hadn't come here by itself and quickly ran back to where Kagome and the others were.

As Inuyasha ran through the trees he heard Kagome's voice and leapt through much to the surprise of the others.

"Inuyasha is Miroku with you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I thought he was you... but if not then that means..." Inuyasha suddenly realised, "We have to find him!"

Meanwhile not far off from the others Miroku was watching from behind the trees, in front of him was a woman in her mid-twenties who had shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a plain kimono.

Although it was odd for a woman to be walking in the middle of the forest at night Miroku was too charmed by her beauty to notice.

Suddenly Miroku accidentally stood on a twig and the woman turned around in horror.

Miroku suddenly walked out with his hands up, "You needn't look scared, I won't harm you."

At the sight of him the woman fell to her knees and Miroku instantly jumped and catched her in her arms, "Are you alright?" he asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes it's just... I've been walking for a long while and I'm just tired and cold."

Miroku nodded.

"Please... hold me" the woman asked.

Not one to reject a beautiful woman (as always) Miroku placed both his arms around the woman's waist.

"Thank you..." she replied.

Miroku nodded and if the woman hadn't appeared so upset he would have instantly taken the chance to caress her butt. **(He he he...)**

After holding her for a while Miroku asked, "Tell me lady would you... would you do me the honour of bearing my first child?"

The woman didn't reply for a bit and when Miroku looked to her face he saw a small smile on her face.

"I'm afraid..." she spoke, "You won't have time for that..."

The woman's eyebrows turned into a 'v' and she pulled her hand back and long purple nails grew to a few inches and as she brought them down, about to plunge them into the monk a sword suddenly came down separating the two...

The woman's appearance vanished as she faded away and Inuyasha turned to Miroku who was lying on the floor.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted and from the bushes Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kiara came running.

Sango knelt to Miroku, "Miroku are you alright?" she asked.

Miroku's head lay on Sango's knees and looking at him worriedly she suddenly felt something behind her touching her... Sango clenched her fist and instantly thumped the monk to the ground.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Sango's cry was heard all around and Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo all sweat dropped as they watched the now normal monk being beaten up by Sango.

"Yep, he's alright." Shippo remarked.

However before the group could return a voice spoke from behind, "You bastard!"

Everyone turned to look at a woman who was standing; her midnight hair blew around her with her fringe covering her eyes... for now. Her skimpy red armour gleamed in the moonlight. And when I say skimpy I mean very revealing! Most of her legs were bare except for two red boots that were on her feet and only came up a few inches, her body armour stopped horizontally at her underarms so you could just see the crack of her coughs and her arms were too bare except for some gloves that covered her hands. Her stomach was too bare as the body armour stopped just above her belly button **(hmmm... I don't use that word often... oh well) **and when her armour went around her back it dropped in a 'v' formation so most of her back was bare although you couldn't see it past her hair,

Kiara turned into her large form besides' Inuyasha growling.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked keeping firm hold of his blade.

The woman looked up to reveal two ruby eyes, "My name is Akoisa."

From behind Miroku stood up and came to stand in front of both Inuyasha and Kagome. **(Well obviously after my very detailed paragraph on her ****skimpy**** outfit)**

"Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Miroku bowed, "I have never seen such beauty, please... would you do me the honour of bearing my children?"

Everyone around him stared with big sweat drops on their heads, Sango especially.

Akoisa (who even had a sweat drop) stared and her fist clenched, "I despise all men and especially those who are lectures!"  
Before anyone knew Akoisa threw her arms forward sending many arrows aiming for them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way, whilst Miroku got a hold of Shippo and Sango too avoided the arrows.

Everyone gained their balance and watched as Akoisa stared angrily at them, her eyes flicked from one to the other till finally it rested on Kagome.

"So you're the wench with the shard are you?"

Kagome gasped at her knowing of it and Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome, "So that's what you're after!"  
A small grin swept across Akoisa's pale face, "It's no use refusing, I can easily defeat all of you, and you're mere humans with some petty lower class demons. Not to mention the fowl half-demon you have for a guard.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw his eyes looking at Akoisa with all the fury he had, "Shut up you bitch! You'll be the one going down!"

Inuyasha leapt forward with his sword in hand, as he came close to Akoisa she smiled and brought both her arms above her and shouted, "WIND STORM!" **(Yeah... yeah I know... lousy name... so what?)**

Before Inuyasha could reach the woman a mighty gust of wind came and threw him back into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Where did all this wind suddenly come from?" Sango shouted trying to keep her ground.

"HELP ME!" Shippo yelled as he got hold of a nearby tree trunk, because he was so small he was easily being blown about.

"Here..." Miroku gestured offering a hand,

Shippo took hold of it and held firm on.

The strong "wind storm" continued to blow, and Kagome gasped as it blew Akoisa's hair away revealing her bare back. As the wind subsided Kagome shouted, "Who sent you?!"

Akoisa looked to her, "Oh the human is it?"  
Kagome stood firm and shouted to the others, "She has a spider mark on her back!"

Inuyasha suddenly stood back up at this and snarled, "So you're a reincarnation of Naraku eh?"

Akoisa stared furiously at Kagome, "You wench!" She put her hand in a pocket on her armour and pulled out a white marbel, blowing it from her hand the marbel hurtled towards Kagome, growing in size as it did.

Kagome gasped and covered her face with both her arms.

"KAGOME!" Shippo, Miroku and Sango shouted at the same time.

At the last minute Inuyasha jumped and leapt into the air with Kagome in his arms landing far off on the ground next to the others.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome's face.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, "Mmmm..." was all she replied.

"Hardly impressive." Akoisa smirked.

Inuyasha put Kagome down and Sango came and grabbed hold of her and supporting her.

"I'm guessing Naraku sent you?" Inuyasha asked.

The woman smiled, "So what if he did, he's told me a lot about you bothersome insects. But you shan't cause him any more trouble when I'm through with you and have hold of the shard."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had the shard still around her neck in the little jar and looked at Sango and Miroku, "Get Kagome out of here!" he whispered.

Sango nodded and getting Kagome on Kiara she, Kagome and Shippo who also jumped on sped away into the air.

"You think I'd let you get away that easily!" Akoisa shouted jumping many feet into the air.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as she came back down but Inuyasha then gasped as two black feathery wings appeared from her back and she flew to Kiara and those who were riding her.

Inuyasha didn't have much time to be amazed though.

"INUYASHA GO!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha nodded and leapt into the air and jumped from tree to tree directly under Kiara, Akoisa meanwhile was sending more and more arrows which were just appearing around her and firing.

"Aaagh!" Kagome cried form above.

Just as Akoisa was about to reach out for Kagome who was at the back of Kiara Inuyasha leapt forward and slashed his sword downwards sending Akoisa off course who was sent back several metres away in the air.

However, an arrow then hit Kiara in the leg and instantly she lost balance and all of those who were on her fell.

Their screams were heard and Miroku watched below in horror and quickly ran through the trees and as Sango fell down with the now tiny Kiara in her arms she landed in Miroku's out-stretched arms. The force sent Miroku onto the floor as he caught Sango and the two lay on the floor.

Kagome also falling held onto Shippo in her arms too comfort him and quickly shouted, "INUYASHAAAA!" the word continued on as she fell through the trees and although she didn't know if it was real she could swear she heard a voice calling her name back.

A big wave of water splashed as Kagome and Shippo hit the lake underneath them, as Kagome reached the surface still holding Shippo she looked around desperately and using one arm to swim and one arm to support Shippo she swam to the shore and as she got onto the ground she sat for a moment gaining her breathe back.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"It's okay Shippo... I'll be fine in a moment." she replied forcing a smile.

"I doubt that." spoke an icy voice.

Kagome turned her head to see Akoisa remarkably standing on the water with her wings still visible.

Smiling, she walked across the water to Kagome making ripples in the surface around her.

Shippo suddenly got in front of Kagome, "STAY AWAY!"

"Shippo..." Kagome began.

Akoisa stopped a few metres from there and stared for a bit then cackled, her laugh was heard from all around and Shippo felt his cheeks reddening but didn't move anyway.

When Akoisa finally stopped she spoke, "You really think I'll let a pathetic demon like you stand in my way?" she paused and raised her arms above her, Kagome gasped remembering the move but it was too late, "FAT CHANCE!" she cried then she added, "WIND STORM!" a surge of wind blew and Shippo stood firm trying to not be beaten but when the wind's power increased he was blown back many many feet, Kagome meanwhile was holding firm to the ground underneath her.

"SHIPPO!" she shouted looking in the direction he'd gone, Kagome quickly stood up and was about to go after him when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where you going wench?"

Kagome turned behind to see Akoisa staring at her, she was still on the water and her eyes were still as red as ever.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"You really are a weak human, I have no idea why you're in possession of the shard but..." she walked forward and Kagome also stepped back a few paces so as she wasn't too close to her, when Akoisa reached the ground she continued, "...but you won't have it for much longer."

Kagome's eyes widened as long talons grew from her fingers; although they were only a few inches longer they were indeed sharp.

Kagome gasped and turned to run pushing over-hanging branches out of the way as she did so.

"You won't get away!" Akoisa cried from just behind her.

Kagome looked behind to see Akoisa flying at her through the air with hands and talons outstretched, suddenly Kagome tripped over a stone (as usual...) and fell to the ground. As she did so Akoisa threw her arm forward just scratching Kagome's back as she flew over and stopped a few feet ahead.

Kagome winced in pain as she felt the impact on her back and looked at Akoisa who was stood watching her.

As she grinned she took a step forward but then stopped and looked to the side, Kagome looked in that direction too and within a moment's time all the others jumped through the bushes with Inuyasha in the lead.

"Kagome are you alright?!" Inuyasha asked looking worriedly at her.

"Mmmm..." Kagome replied nodding.

Shippo came running to her side, "I went and found them, I'm sorry I was forced away." a sad expression crept onto his face.

"It's alright... really..." Kagome assured him.

Whilst Sango came and checked Kagome Inuyasha and Miroku stood protectively in front watching Akoisa who was smiling.

"Well this is interesting... I thought you would have been much easier to defeat." she smirked.

"Don't underestimate us." Inuyasha snarled.

Akoisa's thin eyebrows went down as she stared at him, Inuyasha suddenly felt her aura growing in power and knew this was his chance. Grabbing a hold of his sword with both hands he placed it in front of him and as the two stood strongly opposite one another Inuyasha got ready and then there it was... the WIND SCAR!

The others watched from behind as Inuyasha suddenly cried, "WIND SCAARRR!" and swept his sword forward.

For a moment there was silence however when Inuyasha looked he was disappointed to see she only had a few scratches and her armour was still very much in tack.

"How?" Miroku asked from behind and the others too looked shocked too.

"That's the best you can do?!" she laughed, "Get ready for real power!" she smiled.

Inuyasha held tighter onto Tetseiga when suddenly Akoisa's concentration disappeared and she looked into the sky, Inuyasha followed her gaze to see dark cloud's covering the sky.

"It seems my time's been cut short..." Akoisa said, she then looked back at Inuyasha. "I'll see you then."

With a grin she flew into the air and began flying off.

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha was about to run after her when suddenly their came a cry from behind him.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned to see the others around Kagome who was lying on the floor unconscious.

His eyes widened and he instantly ran forward and dropped down to Kagome, "Kagome? Kagome!"

As Inuyasha held her he noticed blood staining through her clothes on her back.

"Oh no..." Sango gasped.

"Kagome...?" Shippo whimpered.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter Preview...**

**Kagome fights for her survival whilst Naraku meanwhile takes his plot to the next step and together with Akoisa sets out to get the shard from Inuyasha and the others! In Chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Kagome, you can fight this!" Inuyasha whispered under his breathe as Kagome lay unconscious on the floor in front of him.

"How's she doing?" Sango asked coming towards them.

"No improvement." Inuyasha stated.

"Please Kagome, don't die!" Shippo cried next to her.

"Don't be stupid Shippo, she won't die!" Inuyasha cried, "She can't..." he then thought to himself.

When Akoisa had flown off Kagome had suddenly collapsed and when Sango had tended to her she had shown the others the bloody scars on her back, Inuyasha had guessed they had been from Akoisa's long nails and promised himself he would kill her next time he saw her. Sango had bandaged her wounds and it had now been two days since, Kagome's wounds were healing but very slowly and all the others were anxious... especially Inuyasha had stayed by her side constantly.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku started.

Inuyasha looked up from Kagome to see Miroku just sitting down opposite him, "Do you think it's alright to continue with Kagome like this?"  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha snarled, "We're not moving one inch till she's alright and then I'm going to go kill that bitch for what she's done and then Naraku."

Miroku nodded, "I understand but what I meant was do you think maybe we should return Kagome to Kaede's village or maybe even her own era?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked up and thought for a while and although he knew it was best he shook his head, "No... I don't want to risk moving her."

However that was clearly why Inuyasha wasn't agreeing and the others knew why too. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome lying unconscious and couldn't bear to take her back to anyone in the village and let them see what's happened. And her family... no... he wouldn't dare let them see her in this state... Inuyasha sighed and leant his back against the tree behind him. As he continued to watch Kagome lying motionless except for her chest slowly rising with her breathing he gently shut his eyes and fell asleep after the others.

----X----

"I am truly sorry master that I failed..." Akoisa apologised kneeling before Naraku.

Naraku remained where he was and continued watching, "No need to apologise, I knew all along Inuyasha wouldn't be brought down that easily."

Akoisa looked up with a bit of anger in her eyes but it quickly vanished as she tried to hide it, "You mean you knew all along I would lose!?" although she tried to keep her temper she was clearly shouting.

Naraku smirked, "Not lose my dear... after all from what you've told me he didn't defeat you did he?"

"Well no... I didn't have time to beat him..." Akoisa stated.

Naraku gestured for her to stand and she did so.

"Akoisa relax, I only wished to see your capabilities and now that I know..." a smile crept onto his face, "...we can put our next step of our plan into action."

Akoisa nodded, "I'll do whatever you wish."

"Very well you know what to do and I... I have to meet someone." Naraku once again smiled evilly and he brought his hand out in front of him which was clenched around something. As he opened it the almost-complete jewel shard glowed brightly.

Akoisa's eyes widened as she looked at it as she had not seen it yet before.

"Soon..." Naraku began, "This shall be complete and I will finally have what I desire."

Akoisa bowed, "Yes master, and do not worry... this time I shall not fail"

"Make sure you don't." Naraku replied.

----X----

"Inuyasha..."

The half-demon ignored the voice.

"Inuyasha..." the voice repeated even louder.

Again he ignored it.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha bolted up from his sleep to see Shippo besides him, "Gee, why'd you wake me!?" he snarled.

"Look Inuyasha!" Shippo pointed.

Inuyasha followed his finger and his amber eyes widened as he saw Kagome sitting upright talking to Sango and Miroku who was besides her.

Inuyasha instantly leapt up and went and kneeled down in front of Kagome, Sango nodded to Miroku and the two went away.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome greeted smiling.

Inuyasha was shocked at how cheerful she was but when he looked further into her brown eyes he could see a hint of pain.

"Inuyasha?" she asked noticing he wasn't responding.

Inuyasha threw his arms around Kagome and pulled her inwards so her head was against his chest and clutched her tight, "I'm sorry Kagome." he whispered.

"Inuyasha..." she began a bit surprised at his sudden action.

Kagome ignored the pain in her back from where Inuyasha was holding her, all that mattered was she was in his arms... Her cheeks flushed red as he embraced her and she slowly put her arms around him aswell, glad that he was there for her. She was always glad when ever he was this close to her and although she daren't say it she wished he'd do this more often.

"I'm sorry." she heard Inuyasha say again.

For what seemed like ages the two stay embracing one another until finally Kagome pulled away and looked up at Inuyasha, Inuyasha flinched to see tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha... thank you." she replied forcing a smile.

----X----

Kagome stay sitting in front of the fire with Inuyasha besides her, the others had claimed they needed to go tend to something although the two of them knew full well it was merely to leave the two of them alone together.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked besides her to see Inuyasha, "Mmmmm?"

"Does... it hurt?" he asked looking at her with a worried expression.

It took a moment for Kagome to realise he meant the scars on her back, "Oh no, I'm fine!" Kagome said waving her arms in front of her.

Inuyasha didn't look convinced however, "It's just earlier today I hugged you and I was wondering if I might have caused you a bit of pain."

Kagome's expression soften, "It's okay really, they don't hurt that much anyway... I hardly notice it."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her and Kagome knew that Inuyasha could tell she was lying, she sighed "Really, it's fine..."  
For a moment the two were silent and Inuyasha then spoke.

"I promise..." he began, "I promise I won't anything like that ever happen again."

Kagome looked and noticed an expression on his face she had never seen before.

Kagome leant her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered, "I know you will..."

Inuyasha stared at first but then slowly put his arm around her, although neither knew it, both their cheeks were scarlet.

Outside of the clearing four pairs of eyes watched the couple, from behind the bushes Shippo, Kiara, Sango and Miroku stay kneeled down peeping on the two. Miroku then took the chance to touch Sango's butt, as soon as he did so her went scarlet and she turned angrily at him.

"Idiot..." Shippo whispered as Sango continued to beat Miroku up **(quietly of course... wouldn't want to disturb Kagome and Inuyasha would we?)**

----X----

Kikyo walked along the forest path which was covered in leaves, it was now autumn and winter was slowly creeping on her and leaves of all colours scattered the floor she walked on. Beside her the man Kotaru followed her, by now walked without the crutch-like branch but he still limped on one leg. He had continued to follow Kikyo ever since she had healed his wound and was focused on somehow saving her, only it seemed the other way around to him as when a youkai had come along it had been Kikyo who had ended up shooting it down in order to save him.

Her soul collectors glided around her, by now Kotaru was use to them however he still seemed wary at times.

Suddenly she stopped walking and her eyes flashed to some trees on her left.

"What is Priestess Kikyo?" Kotaru asked noticing her stopping.

Kikyo turned so she was facing the trees and spoke, "I know you're there, it's no use hiding..."

"Huh?" Kotaru said.

"As always..." spoke a voice from behind the trees.

In a flash a figure leapt onto the ground in front of her and before her stood someone in a baboon suit.

Kikyo heard Kotaru gasp behind her but ignored him, "Naraku..." she started, "You have been watching me many times haven't you?"

Naraku let off a small chuckle, "I had no doubt you would notice."

"It seems once more you can't keep yourself away... even though you attempted to kill me already..."

Naraku stared back, "As always you think you know my intentions Kikyo... but you are very wrong..."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed on Naraku and he suddenly jumped forward, and a large green scaly hand reached out from under the outfit blowing the baboon suit off and coiled itself around Kikyo's neck.

Kikyo felt herself losing breathe when suddenly from behind Kotaru jumped forward (even with his wounded leg) and with a knife in his head stuck it into the large demon like arm. Kikyo felt Naraku loosen his grip however he still held quiet tightly.

Naraku chuckled and looked at the man as if he was merely a defenceless young boy, "What do we have here? I didn't take you Kikyo to be the one for such company..."

"You bastard, how dare you lay a finger on her!" Kotaru cried holding the knife in his hand.

Kikyo turned her gaze to Kotaru.

Naraku let out another chuckle, "It seems Kikyo... that this human has fallen for you."  
Kikyo's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh?" Naraku said noticing, "You didn't know?"

Kotaru avoided looking at Kikyo and just continued staring at Naraku, Kikyo now knew she had been too busy thinking of Naraku and should have noticed it, in all she should have never allowed him to accompany her.

"From the Kikyo I know..." Naraku continued, "She wouldn't like a human man accompanying her so..." grinning he brought out his other arm which transformed into another demon hand and hit Kotaru backwards several feet till he landed on the floor unconscious.

Kikyo watched in horror, "What are you planning Naraku?" Kikyo managed to say.

"You'll find out soon..." Naraku smiled as he's grasp tightened on Kikyo's neck once more...

----X----

The sun's rays began peaking over the horizon till finally its rays burst over the landscapes coating in its gold light, Kagome could only watch in awe.

Inuyasha lead the way carrying Kagome's bike as she was obviously incapable to do so at the moment.

"Kagome are you sure you're alright to go on?" Sango asked next to her.

Kagome nodded and smiled, "For the last time yes I'm fine."

"Okay Kagome as the last thing we'd want is for you to exert yourself." Miroku stated with Shippo nodding in agreement.

Inuyasha stayed silent whilst the others talked but every now and again would look over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was alright, however he made sure she didn't see.

"Wow!" Kagome suddenly cried causing the others to stop.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome pointed to a set of trees designed like a circle with some blankets hanging off their branches, from inside steam could clearly be seen.

"A hot springs!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Last time you went in a hot springs this monk here..." Inuyasha pointed to Miroku, "...peeped on you and I come in to see what the commotion is and what do I get? The 's' word!" he cried.

Inuyasha turned back around to see Kagome with a smile on her face surprisingly, "But Inuyasha a hot bath will help me relax and maybe make my back heal better."

Inuyasha then immediately changed his opinion, "Well if you put it like that then..."

"Really?!" Kagome asked.

"Well that's what I said right! Anyway..." he started scratching his head, "...the sooner you get better the sooner I can go after Naraku."

Kagome nodded but firstly let the boys have a soak first as she was hungry and wanted to eat.

----X----

Sitting with Sango outside of the trees she began to eat the riceballs her mother had prepared for her a while back in her own era, thinking of her mother made her long to go back home.

"I'm guessing someone built this hot springs here." Sango stated.

"Huh?" Kagome asked wandering out of her thoughts.

"Well their were towels hanging from the branches and the way in which the trees are I'm guessing someone once came and made it somehow and just left the towels here.

"Mmmmm..." Kagome replied still eating the food.

In the actual hot springs the three boys sat enjoying it, Shippo lay with his arms and head on the edge of the hot springs with his back towards Miroku and Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha..." Miroku began, "Why did you cave in so easily to Kagome?"

Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he shrugged, "Well if it makes her feel better then its worth it right?"  
"Mmm... so you want her to be happy?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "Of course I do, what's all this about monk?"  
"Nothing..." he smiled, "It's just you two seem to be a lot closer if you know what I mean..."

Inuyasha looked at him then his cheeks went red but Miroku didn't notice because of the steam. "As if!" Inuyasha cried back, "I mean how could I when everytime I do something she says the 's' word! You really think I'd fall for a self-controlling—"

"Inuyasha..." a voice said from behind the trees.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted knowing he'd spoken too loud and knowing full well what was to come.

"Sit... boy!" she cried.

Instantly Inuyasha was pulled down into the water by the necklace and the water from the hot springs created a huge splash going all over Shippo and Miroku.

----X----

The whole group made their way along the field, this time however Inuyasha stayed at the back with Miroku whilst Kagome and Sango were at the front.

"You did deserve it..." Miroku stated.

"Eh... shut up!" he replied.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning around and glaring at him.

Inuyasha stepped behind Miroku, "Nothing!" he cried as if like a puppy hiding from it's master.

Kagome glared for a moment then her anger vanished and she continued walking.

"Pathetic!" Shippo remarked.

This time it was Inuyasha who glared at Shippo who in fright then ran to Kagome's side.

----X----

It was now mid-day and the gang were heading on north, by now Inuyasha was okay around Kagome. Suddenly however whilst walking Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, his ears pricked up and his eyes widened so big you wouldn't have thought it possible and his hand gripped the handle of his Tetseiga.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing his sudden change in behaviour.

"Naraku!" he said.

Everyone glared as Inuyasha grinned, "So you've finally shown yourself eh?" Inuyasha asked himself sensing Naraku's presence nearby.

"Let's go!" he cried almost loud enough to deafen someone within one foot.

Everyone nodded and Inuyasha turned instantly to Kagome, "Kagome I want you to stay here with Shippo!"

Kagome merely nodded and Shippo ran and held onto one of her legs, "How long will you be?" he asked.

"As long as it takes to bring him down." Inuyasha replied almost shaking from excitement.

Kagome watched as they all left and headed west and then there was only her and Shippo left.

Sighing Kagome sat herself down on the grass of the field and Shippo lay next to her, as time passed Shippo began to walk around.

"Don't go too far Shippo." Kagome shouted.

"I won't!" he replied back picking an odd flower from the field.

Kagome looked at the shikon shard around her neck and took it from her neck and looked at it for a moment.

Kagome let the breeze blow her hair and then stiffened as she noticed there was no wind anyway, looking around she suddenly heard a voice.

"My, my it's the human wench..."

Kagome quickly stood up and looked behind her, her eyes widened and she took a step back...

----X----

Meanwhile the others quickly made their way west to where Naraku was, Inuyasha felt himself about to burst as he had been looking forward to this for so long. As Sango and Miroku rode Kiara and Inuyasha ran alongside them the sense of Naraku grew more and more intense till finally they landed in a clearing.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and drew it out, in front of all of them stood a figure in a baboon suit.

"I must Inuyasha I expected you to be here quicker." Naraku remarked.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku stood besides him.

"Finally I can save myself..." Miroku whispered so softly only Inuyasha could barely hear it.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Inuyasha cried gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles almost locked in position.

"I'm afraid not yet..." Naraku replied.

Inuyasha rose his head, "What?"  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku spoke.

Inuyasha looked at him.

"I hate to say this but this is only a puppet."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked back at the puppet which was laughing, in anger Inuyasha swooped forward and cut the puppet in half.

Before vanishing Naraku's voice continued, "...this was merely a distraction..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened once more and he instantly turned around to Sango and Miroku who were also staring. "Kagome!" he cried.

----X----

Inuyasha looked around the field seeing no trace of Shippo or Kagome, "KAGOME!" he cried.

"SHIPPO!" Sango shouted.

Suddenly they heard movement and far way where the field slanted to a slope Shippo walked steadily onto the field so they could see him and stared glassily and fell to the floor.

All of them ran quickly to him.

"Shippo!" Sango asked gently easing him and placing his head on her knee.

"Inuyasha..." he whispered.

"Shippo what happened to Kagome?" he asked hastily.

"She... Akoisa..." he paused between words then finally after taking a few breathes blurted out, "Akoisa took her!"

As if it was a stab to his heart Inuyasha stood up and stepped back he looked to where Kagome's things lay from where she had been and ran over to see if anything was there. Suddenly something caught his eye and lifting a basket out of the way he saw the necklace with jar containing the shikon jewel on the ground.

As he picked it up Sango carrying Shippo and Miroku came over and glanced at it.

"No... it can't be..." Sango whispered.

"I'm sorry... Inuyasha." Shippo managed to say.

Inuyasha turned to Shippo, now with determination and anger in his eyes, "Don't worry about it Shippo because... we will go to Naraku... we will save Kagome... and I will destroy him once and for all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah I'm finally done that chapter! That took a while as I've been sitting non-stop in my chair for over 3 hours drooling over the computer and in between writing this. Phew! Anyway here's a preview of Chapter 4 which I'll upload in a day or two, depending how quickly I write it.**

**Next Chapter Preview...**

**Inuyasha and the gang head for Naraku where Inuyasha gets the shock of his life at what he sees... what is it? Well you'll have to find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Akoisa was thrown several feet back till she hit the wall of the room, she tasted a hint of blood in her mouth and she slowly raised herself up.

"I'm really sorry Master!" she cried wishing he would hurt her no more.

Naraku stood several feet in front of her, his eyes glared at her angrily, "Where is the shard?!" he snarled.

"I told you! The miko doesn't have it! I've checked all over her..." Akoisa replied desperately.

Naraku walked forward till he was in front of her and raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek; Akoisa tried her best to not cry out as she was once more forced to the floor with a large amount of pain in her face.

"I'm sorry master..." she whispered.

She heard footsteps as Naraku walked to the place he usually sat, "Get up." she heard and instantly she did so seeing Naraku standing with his back to her.

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Akoisa replied.

"Very well... all is not lost though; I'm sure by now Inuyasha should be coming here by the easy scent I've released."

Naraku turned so he could see her clearly; "Even if he doesn't have the shard I will still be able to have some fun with him..." an evil smirk crept onto his face.

"And I master?"

"You? You shall insure that no one but Inuyasha reaches here." he replied.

Akoisa nodded and bowed, "I will not fail!"

"You better not as this is your last chance, fail and I will kill you." Naraku's voice turned even icier as he spoke the last part and Akoisa felt a tingle run up her spine.

Walking outside she saw the wasteland before them, the air sickened Akoisa as Naraku had made sure the air was clear enough for the human wench to live, Akoisa put her hand to her mouth and looked across the large fields with nothing in them but bones around the castle.

Ensuring her weapons were with her Akoisa released her two wings and set off in the air.

----X----

At the same time Inuyasha and the others were heading towards the castle at a rapid speed following the sense of Naraku. Walking through several plain fields as they continued in the direction they noticed more and more bones of dead men around them with weapons of all sorts around them

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called who was riding Kiara.

Inuyasha looked to his right as he continued running, "What?"

"This sense... we haven't sensed Naraku for a long time and suddenly now? Also there's no barrier so it must mean..."  
"I know," Inuyasha replied looking ahead, "He planned us to go to him."

The group suddenly stopped as they saw a figure standing several feet away, the figure walked forward revealing herself as Akoisa.

"Why hello." she greeted smiling.

"You bitch, what did you do to Kagome!?" he snarled, as Inuyasha looked at her he noticed a red mark on her left cheek and a bit of blood on her bottom lip. However Inuyasha forgot about it as he didn't care about her anyway.

"Oh the human you mean?" she replied, "Don't worry she's alive... for now."

"Let us pass!" Sango shouted.

"I'll let you pass..." she began, a smile appeared on her face and she brought out a sword hanging from her belt on the left, Inuyasha gripped his sword also however was confused when Akoisa suddenly plunged it into the ground.

"Get ready..." Miroku stated.

An impulse tremored the entire ground sending Inuyasha's body quivering however he didn't lose concentration.

Sango gasped and Inuyasha stared in bewilderment as the many bones around them in the field began to move and connect with other bones besides them. Soon Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were up against an army of bones.

"What the fuck!?" Inuyasha cried.

Akoisa smiled and pointed to them, "GO!" she cried and the skeletons of dead men began to come towards them with swords which they had picked from the ground.

When one swung his blade at Inuyasha he easily dodged it and brought his Tetseiga down on the arm (or bones of the arm) of the skeleton. The bones shattered and fell to the floor and Inuyasha smirked.

"That all you got?" he cried however he was puzzled as to why Akoisa was still smiling.

Inuyasha then turned behind him to see the skeleton he had just defeated; the pieces of bone on the floor somehow connected themselves together once more and rose up to the air and locked with the remaining bones of the skeleton till he was completed once more.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried.

Inuyasha turned to see Miroku forcing back a skeleton with his staff and Sango too fighting them. Kiara in her large form was also battling against the dead soilders with the injured Shippo holding tightly onto her back.

"Go... to Kagome!" he cried pushing the skeleton back and instantly fighting another.

Inuyasha nodded and pushed himself off the ground, he jumped forward however unexpectedly Akoisa made no move and simply let him past, as he past her Inuyasha saw a sly smile on her face but he continued forward still. He had no time to deal with her, his main though right now was Kagome...

----X----

Inuyasha walked across the plane and saw the castle just ahead however he couldn't pass as before him was a large gap in the earth several feet across which Inuyasha knew would take some power to cross. He walked to the edge and looked down, below was nothing but darkness and on either side of the walls were thick branches running along every inch of the walls, some were thin as your little finger but others were as huge as a tree trunk.

Suddenly something caught his eye and he looked in horror at Kagome who was under some of the branches on the opposite wall, the only good news to Inuyasha was that there was no way she could fall as several thick branches were running over her body and legs.

"Why hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up at the voice and he felt his blood run cold, he looked up to see Naraku standing on the far side of the abyss.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha cried.

"Oh are you that upset over the human girl?" he asked smiling, "Then I guess you'll be even more upset to see this..."

Inuyasha looked to where Naraku was looking and his heart lurched as he saw Kikyo in the same state as Kagome on the far side of the wall. Strands of hair covered her eyes and just like Kagome she too seemed unconscious.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered.

Naraku chuckled and Inuyasha looked at him and brought out his Tetseiga, his whole body burned with anger and he snarled furiously.

"Now, now Inuyasha would that be wise?" Naraku asked, "After all I am in control of both the women's lives right now."

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Kikyo to see the branches slackening; he immediately paused, his hands shaking he slowly put his sword away.

"What do you want?!" Inuyasha cried.

"Although I'm not sure if you have it... the shard would be a nice enough payment."  
Inuyasha stared; the shard had been left where he had last left Kagome however he didn't have it right now.

"I don't have it! And anyway... this is why you kidnapped Kagome? For the shard?" he snarled.

"Partly." Naraku replied, "True I was hoping for the shard and was... slightly surprised she wasn't in possession of it but no matter... I still have you where I want you."

Inuyasha felt his heart beating so fast he was sure it would jump from his ribcage at any moment now.

"Tell me Inuyasha... which woman do you love most? Who is it you'd save if both were in danger?" Naraku continued.

Inuyasha continued to stare.

Naraku smirked, "Now's your time Inuyasha, CHOOSE!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the branches holding both women broke and both Kagome and Kikyo began to fall down. Through each eye Inuyasha watched them fall, part of his life fading with each passing second.

Not hesitating at all Inuyasha leapt into the abyss and closed his eyes, who did he choose? His thought clouded he headed in the first direction he could think of only to catch something. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl in his arms it was--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmmmm... I wonder should I make this a short paragraph and end it there? Nah... That'd be too cruel wouldn't it? Oh well... I'll continue and be nasty some other time ;)**

**-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome suddenly felt a bit of energy inside her and using the last bit of it managed to open her eyes slightly. She would have screamed if she could as she found herself in a huge abyss.

Fear clutched her as the only thing holding her up vanished and instantly she felt herself falling. Her heart pounded as she fell however some of her fear left her as she saw Inuyasha leaping down, for a moment or so she was sure he would save her till he went off in the opposite direction she was.

Her eyes widened as she saw to her left Kikyo also falling with her, her whole body went numb however when she watched as Inuyasha caught her and pushing his legs against one of the walls of the abyss leapt back up.

Feelings welled inside her, all the while as she continued to fall, things began to get darker and just before no light was visible she saw Inuyasha looking over the edge at her.

Gently moving her lips she whispered, "In... u... yasha..." however her call was so quiet no one could hear it.

----X----

Inuyasha felt his heart break in two as the darkness swallowed Kagome, scenes of when he had first met her and all the things they and done since flashed in his mind and he clenched his hands into a fist so hard his nails dug into his skin and blood ran down his hands.

Naraku was nowhere to be seen and neither was the castle which had somehow disappeared along with him. He felt tears streaming down either cheek and heard footsteps behind him.

"Inuyasha!!" Miroku called.

Quickly he wiped his tears and forced himself to cry no further as he knew it would do no good for Kagome.

All the others stood behind him, "Akoisa suddenly flew off and the skeletons returned as they were." Sango explained.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha turned and the others stared at the unconscious Kikyo in his arms, as if reading his thoughts they looked to the abyss.

"No... no it isn't true!" Sango cried looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bowed his head so his hair covered his wet eyes.

"Kagome!" Shippo sobbed falling on the ground, "It's my fault!"  
"Inuyasha... is it really true?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. She put her face on Miroku's shoulders and instantly he pulled her forward and hugged her as she sobbed.

"Inuyasha..." said another voice.

Inuyasha looked up and although the others were still sad and some crying they turned so they could see.

In his arms Kikyo stared at his face and Inuyasha put her down so she could stand.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha began.

Kikyo stared at the others then back at Inuyasha, "So these are your true feelings Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha merely stared, "You were conscious?"

Kikyo smiled, "Yes, I merely couldn't move or open my eyes due to the branches around me, they... how you say were taking my energy away. It is the same with my reincarnation."

Inuyasha flinched and remembered looking down at Kagome as she fell and realised she must have witnessed him saving Kikyo instead of her, how must she have felt? Inuyasha couldn't even imagine.

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked.

Kikyo looked at him, "It's most likely."  
Inuyasha continued to be silent, not wishing to say anything and blaming himself for Kagome's fate.

"However..." Kikyo continued making everyone suddenly stare at her in hope, "It is possible she is alive down there, I don't know what lies in there but I sensed a strange aura. I'm sure Naraku wasn't the one who placed this here and most likely just came across it, the branches too are strange and not his... he was merely controlling them."

"What are you saying?" Miroku asked.

"I'm saying it may be that the girl isn't dead and is somewhere else alive... hurt but alive none the less."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo through wide eyes, not saying anything but surprise anyways.

Kikyo turned away, "I must go to meet someone," she explained, her thoughts thinking of Kotaru. "I thank you for rescuing me but I cannot stay here. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kikyo then began to walk away.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha took a glance at his bleeding hands but ignored them, he looked away, "She is alive and I will get her." he explained. In his mind he was keen on getting the bastard Naraku but he knew oh too well this was far more important.

Not bothering to say more he began to run away with the others quickly getting ready till they too followed him a bit behind.

"Don't worry Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered, "I will save you this time!"

----X----

Kagome opened her eyes slightly to find herself on the cold floor, quite dizzy she stayed still for a moment and looked straight up to see, what seemed very high up, peaks of light shining down on her.

Kagome's thoughts immediately turned to Inuyasha and she felt some tears fall from her face thinking of him. When she felt she was able, she slowly stood up but lost her footing and reached out only for her hands to land on a wall.

Surprised she looked around to notice she was in a small, cramped area, she then saw a piece of tree branch on the floor and picking up she realised it as the same type of branch she had seen on either sides of the wall of the abyss when she was falling.

Her eyes widened however when she saw a ladder on the wall and climbing up it she noticed where she was however she was not sure how she had come to be here. Reaching up she felt for the edge and pulled herself up out of the hole to find herself in a clearing with trees and grass all around. Standing, she turned around to look at the well and wondered how she had ended up in it. Looking at the wood around it she identified it as the same wood as the branches in the abyss, she wondered how the well could be connected to the abyss and it was then Kagome remembered the well was made from the wood of the tree she had first seen Inuyasha.

Kagome pushed the thoughts out though when she again remembered Inuyasha and she forced back tears in her eyes. She then put her hand to her neck only to remember she had left the shard under the basket when Akoisa had come and kidnapped her. Wondering if Inuyasha or the others had found it she leaned herself against the well and remembered the last time she had been here with Inuyasha, a flashback appeared in her mind.

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, "If we manage to get the entire shikon jewel what will you do?"  
Inuyasha looked at her and replied "What I always planned on, I'll use it to become a full demon."_

_Kagome stayed silent and their was an awkward silence until, "I'm sorry..."_

The memory vanished and Kagome suddenly yelped as pain inflicted her body, she jumped away from the well and put her arm along her back. Although she the scratches she had been given were now almost gone she could still slightly feel them and it also hurt her a lot when ever something touched them directly.

Kagome looked again to the well and thought to going back to her own time and staying there forever. It was clear Inuyasha loved Kikyo more than her and she didn't have the shard on her so she wouldn't have to return like before anyways. However Kagome thought it would be best if she found the others and let them at least know she was alright, that way she could then return to her own time without letting them worry. As for Inuyasha... Kagome decided she would just have to do her best.

Her decision made, Kagome walked in the direction she and the others had headed when they had first gone from Kaede's village and Kagome knew that if Inuyasha was looking for her he would proberly come back the way he came. That way she could meet them...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked that chapter because it was more or less one of the main chapters but proberly not the best. Looking at how much more I have to include I'd say there's proberly 2-4 more chapters. **

**Next Chapter Preview! **

**Inuyasha comes across Kagome however few words are said, Kikyo comes across Kotaru but is he still alive? And when Kagome returns to her own era will Inuyasha go after her? **

**Next time on Inuyasha Fanfiction! Hehe... **


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was now beginning to rise in the west and Inuyasha knew that very soon it would bathe the land in its sunlight. It had been nearly a day since Inuyasha had watched in horror as Kagome fell down the abyss and ever since he and the others had been searching desperately for her. Inuyasha's first idea was to go back the way they came and so they were doing so, as familiar landscapes passed Inuyasha he knew that only a mile from here was the bone-eaters well and he wondered if Kagome was anywhere near there.

"Inuyasha!" cried a voice.

Inuyasha halted running and turned around to see everyone staring at him, "What?" he asked eager to carry on.

"Can't we rest for only a minute?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha stared angrily, "No! Don't you want to find Kagome!?"

"You know we do Inuyasha but—" Sango cut off.

"But what?" Inuyasha snarled.

All the others were now looking past Inuyasha, confused Inuyasha turned to find what they were staring at. However, when he realised what his heart began to beat twice as fast and his amber eyes grew in size.

"K... Kagome..." he whispered.

And just over the horizon stood Kagome, some of her clothes were torn and she looked tired just from how she was standing but none the less... she was there looking at them.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried.

Instantly the others ran towards her with Inuyasha following behind, when they reached her everyone but Inuyasha ran forward and embraced her.

"I'm so glad to see you." Sango cried.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted hugging her.

Inuyasha merely watched suddenly remembering his guilt.

Kagome smiled at all of them, "Hi guys."

"Kagome tell us what happened." Miroku stated.

Kagome nodded, "Well..." she then quickly told all of them how she had fallen and ended up in the well and then continued to explain how she had walked this way.

"...so here I am." she finished.

"Kagome I'm sorry." Shippo apologised.

"It's alright Shippo." Kagome replied smiling.

Inuyasha stayed to the side not saying anything but just watching and during the whole time Kagome was talking she didn't once look at him.

"Kagome here." Shippo said handing over the shard.

"Thanks Shippo." she replied putting the necklace containing the shard around her neck.

Inuyasha watched, he was happy she was alive and safe... more than happy but... but he kept wondering if Kagome would ever forgive him or speak to him for that matter.

"We better be going then." Miroku stated.

"Where to?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't Keada's village near by?"

"Oh yeah..."  
"Then it's decided, let's go!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome went with Sango and Shippo to ride Kiara and as they set off and past Inuyasha, his eyes widened as Kagome for a brief second made eye contact with him. Her brown eyes burned into his soul and he felt his blood rush through his veins. One thing he was sure about was Kagome had indeed not forgiven him...

----X----

Kikyo walked along the forest path, it had been less than two days since she had last seen Kotaru but she was sure he would still be unconscious due to Naraku's blow. (**Yes maybe I'm over-exaggerating but just imagine Naraku's blow must have been pretty strong to someone as weak as Kotaru)**

True enough when Kikyo walked to the place where she had met Naraku she saw Kotaru laid against the same tree, few leaves had fallen on him and when she bent down to him she placed her hand against his cheek. He was cold as ice but he wasn't yet dead as she could sense life in him, using some of her power she summoned her soul-collectors to give some souls to Kotaru which they did so. As soon as the souls rested within him he immediately opened his eyes and shot up. For a second he was silent but when he looked up and saw Kikyo his eyes widened.

"Lady Kikyo..." he murmured.

"How are you Kotaru?" she asked.

"B... but that man... he... he attacked you and... and I..." he stammered not finding the right words.

"It's alright..." Kikyo said, "He left me and went away..."

She sensed Kotaru relax after this, "That's good..."

"I must thank you Kotaru." Kikyo continued.

"For what?" he asked looking puzzled.

"Had you not attacked Naraku with your knife he would have proberly got too carried away and suffocated me." Kikyo explained.

He looked at her through widened eyes, "You mean..."

"Yes, Kotaru you have paid your debt and are now free."

The man stayed silent but Kikyo detected sadness in his eyes.

"Kotaru... you should go back to where you came from, accompanying me will only lead to your death." Kikyo continued.

Kotaru paused then nodded, "Very well."  
Standing to the side Kikyo allowed him room to stand too, he looked around till his eyes met Kikyo's, "I guess this is farewell."

"I guess it is." Kikyo replied.

The man began to walk off down the path but then stopped and turned around, "Goodbye priestess Kikyo, I shall not forget you."

Kikyo nodded in reply and watched as he disappeared, when he was out of sight she turned and walked in the opposite direction, her soul collectors following.

----X----

Kagome lay in the bed inside a hut, her eyes half closed and half open. When she and the others had arrived in Kaede's village people had come out to greet them and given them food and such things. However, because Kagome was tired she had soon after gone to bed in a hut which someone had leaded her too.

But even though she was tired beyond doubt Kagome couldn't sleep, thoughts of Inuyasha continued to play on her mind. She had not spoke or hardly looked at Inuyasha since she had met him again. As soon as she had come over the hill her eyes had widened in surprise at the group who were not so far away. When they had come to her Inuyasha had been at the back and avoided her. Although Kagome wanted to speak to him she just couldn't find the words, everytime she thought of doing so she remembered him saving Kikyo and not her.

"He loves her..." Kagome thought to herself, "I can't come between that, after all he's never made any clear motions that he loves me... why can't I just move on? Why must I be so selfish..." she felt her fists tighten on the blanket over her.

Kagome had told herself earlier before she would escape back to her time as soon as she had seen the others. She still planned too when everyone else was asleep and this time... she wouldn't come back.

"How is she doing?"

Kagome froze as the voice spoke, she instantly recognised it as Inuyasha's voice just outside of the hut she was in and she listened quietly.

"She's just tired so she'll be okay..." replied a voice which Kagome knew as Kaede's.

"Oh..." Inuyasha replied

"Tell me Inuyasha, has something happened between you two?"

"N...no. Why?"

"Nothing it's just as soon as you all came back I sensed something not right and well... I haven't heard or seen you two speak or even look at each other much since you got back." Kaede explained.

There was a long silence.

"Very well... I'll pry no further," Kaede continued, "Goodbye Inuyasha."

Kagome heard footsteps and then waited to hear what Inuyasha would do then after a brief moment heard him go away too.

Thinking of all these things it wasn't long till she eventually fell asleep.

----X----

The moon spread light over the land and in Lady Kaede's village most were fast asleep.

Kagome suddenly awoke and it took her a while to remember where she was, keen as ever to return home she tip-toed outside to hear nothing but the wind and running water of the nearby stream. Walking along the houses she suddenly remembered the jewel shard around her neck, looking around she felt her heart beat even stronger when she saw Inuyasha fast asleep at the base of a tree.

Quietly walking over to him she looked at his sleeping face and knew it wasn't often she saw him like this. Pulling the jewel shard from around her neck she gently placed it in his lap so as if others tried to snatch it Inuyasha would awake.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." she whispered quietly.

With nothing more to do Kagome walked away, as she passed through the village she spotted Sango asleep with Kiara besides her and Miroku and Shippo too. She took one last glance at them before fully leaving the village.

As she walked through the forest she saw ahead her goal, as she entered the clearing she saw the bone-eaters well with the moonlight shining on it.

Not wanting to stay in this era for much longer Kagome put her legs over the well and with one last thought of Inuyasha she jumped in.

A purple glow appeared as she went through the well and 500 years into the future, her time. When the light vanished Kagome found herself again on the floor of the well, however this time she was in the well in her own era.

----X----

Kagome walked into the house with the spare keys she was in possession of expecting to see her family around however for some reason they were nowhere to be seen. Kagome thought where they could be as it was in the middle of the night and they would usually be asleep. Even Buyo wasn't anywhere to be seen and as Kagome entered the kitchen she spotted an envelope on the table. Picking it up she opened it and began to read the writing on it...

_Dear Kagome,_

_If you're reading this then it's obvious you've come back from the well. If you're wondering where we are this letter will explain everything. Me, Souta and your Grandpa have gone out to visit your Aunt Ayaka and Uncle Haru for the weekend and should be back by Monday. Because we never know when you'll return, we though it best to give Buyo to one of your friends which we've done so. _

_Love you loads,_

_Mum x x x_

**(Just to say Kagome's auntie and uncle are just made up and in now way associated with the real anime or manga, thanks! )**

Finishing the letter off Kagome sighed and placed it back on the kitchen table, still tired she headed upstairs into her bedroom. The temperature was indeed cold in her room due to her not being here for a while now and many things had layers of dust on them because she had hardly any time to use them.

As she looked around she saw a photo on her desk, going towards it she picked it up. In the picture she was standing besides Inuyasha in her back garden. Souta was pulling a face in the background and Inuyasha was looking off to the side where as Kagome was smiling directly into the lense of the camera.

Kagome remembered when she had first shown Inuyasha a camera and smiled at the though of it.

_"Huh what is it?"  
"It's a camera Inuyasha."  
"A what?"  
"A camera, you use it to take photos"_

_"Photos?" What are they?" _

_"Here let me show you... I'll just put it on the stand... stand there and I'll stand here."_

_"Aagh! Why did it do that!"_

_"It took a picture Inuyasha... let me show you what it just took... see!"  
"Huh?!"_

_"I think that's one of my best and—oh... Souta you were in the shot!"_

_"Eh? That's me... this weird thing is spying on me! Take that!"  
"INUYASHA! Don't! I just got it!"  
"No way, not till I learn what it's planning!"_

_"Don't do that, you'll break it!"  
"Hmmm... it has a small compartment..."  
"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"_

_"Aagh!"_

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and set the photo back on her desk; never again would she see Inuyasha... never again would she speak to him... never again would he embrace her...

Kagome lay on her bed with her face in her pillow, tears continued to come down her cheeks and fall onto her pillow. Eventually... she fell asleep once more.

----X----

Inuyasha suddenly bolted up right, his ears twitching; he could swear he had sensed something. Thinking it was nothing he relaxed and laid back against the tree. It was still dark and early hours of the morning, Inuyasha's thoughts once more went to Kagome but he pushed the thought away wishing to not think of her right now.

Fidgeting he got himself comfy when something fell off his lap, curious he picked it up only to find the necklace with the jar containing the shard there. His mind buzzed as he looked at it and he stood up straight and ran towards the hut Kagome was supposed to be in. As soon as he walked in he found nobody inside and the bed was made and there was no trace of anyone being inside.

He walked back outside and scanned the landscape looking for any trace of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi took me logner than expected to uplaod this because i've been having problems with internet and during that i've written this and next chapter.**

**Next Chapter Preview!**

**When Inuyasha realises Kagome is gone what will he do? Will he go see her or will he do something else when he runs into Kikyo? Next time in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha sat on the banks of the river, it was now mid-afternoon and the others had since found out about Kagome leaving. The others had continued to pester Inuyasha so he had come to sit down here in peace so he could think clearly.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

Lady Kaede had taken the shard and put it a safe area where several men were guarding it, she had said she would protect it till he went and retrieved Kagome but he had just walked off in a huff.

Inuyasha stood up and walked through the trees till he was in the clearing of trees and looked at the well, he stood a distance away as if not wishing to go near it. He continued to stare at it for a while as if expecting Kagome to come out any moment even though he knew she wouldn't. Although he longed to see her he just couldn't bring himself to see her face again... not after what he'd done to her.

Bowing his head down he turned away and walked from the bone-eaters well wondering if he'd ever see her again.

When he came out of the forest he clenched his fists tight and looked around, something suddenly caught his eye. He looked far off to see birds flying from an area of some trees and heard a loud screech. Knowing it to be a weak demon he set off to it, needing something to take his frustration on for now he would just have to put up with fighting these pathetic demons.

----X----

Kagome walked down the pavement, it was now nearly noon and after waking she had taken a long needed bath and put her light yellow dress with her blue jacket over it. It was now the weekend so there was no need for her to go to school and Kagome wasn't really all that excited about catching up on all the work she had missed as she had been in the other era.

As she walked down the street something drew her attention in a shop window, peering inside she realised it to be the 'ninja food' as Inuyasha called it in the window. Inuyasha... Kagome then realised her thoughts and shook her head to clear her mind.

_What am I doing? _she asked herself. _I can't think of him now, he's in the past, I won't see him ever again..._

Kagome sighed and continued to walk down the street going into the odd shop to buy things such as stationary and books for school.

As she was paying for some revision guides she heard her name being called, she turned her head to look out the window only to see her three best friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. **(Note: Yuka is the one with short hair that comes to her ears, Eri is the one who wears a yellow headband and has shoulder-length hair and Ayumi is the one with the wavy hair which comes just below her shoulders.)**

Kagome smiled and waved and walked outside with her bought items, "Hi guys."

"Kagome." Yuka asked, "It's good to see you, is your head injury alright after the incident with the dog?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "Oh yeah, I'm fine!" _Grandpa why can't you just say I have a cold? _she thought.

"Seeing though you're better, you want to come grab something to eat?" Eri asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

The four girls entered Wacdnalds **(got the name of episode 82 when they enter it ) **and sat down at a table and after ordering began to eat the burgers they'd bought.

"So are you coming to school sometime soon?" Eri asked.

"Well I'm feeling alright so I should be back on Monday." Kagome replied.

"And are you ready for the test?" Yuka asked.

"What... test?!" Kagome cried.

"You mean you don't know? You should do as the teacher phoned your house and left a message about it." Ayumi commented.

_Grandpa!..._

"It's a really important test Kagome, you should be revising." Yuka explained.

"Err..." Kagome began.

"It's okay Kagome, you've been off for a while with all your illnesses so maybe they'll let you have it a little later than everyone else." Eri said.

Kagome continued to stare knowing that was most likely wouldn't happen and that her friends were just trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Kagome; you can copy my notes if you like." Ayumi continued.

"Really! Oh thanks, you guys are life savers!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's no problem." Ayumi replied.

"Yeah but... I think most shops with copying machines are closed today because it's the weekend so you'll proberly have to copy them free-hand." Yuka added.

"Free...hand?" Kagome asked.

----X----

Kagome continued to copy the notes from her friend's books into her own in the library, her hand continued to write at a super fast pace and she had to stop several times as her hand kept cramping.

Kagome sighed as she began to finish the last page.

"So Kagome how's that boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked.

Kagome looked up from her notes, "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah you know... the easily jealous one?" Eri added.

It took Kagome only a second to realise her friends meant Inuyasha, "Oh him? We broke up." she replied smiling best she could.

Her friends looked worriedly at her.

"But really it's okay." Kagome reassured them.

"Is there any particular reason why?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome paused for a second then replied, "Nothing big really, he just decided to go back with his old girlfriend is all." Kagome returned to copying the notes.

_Ex-girlfriend? Oh Kagome... _Yuka thought.

_I hope you're telling the truth in saying you're alright. _Eri wondered in her mind.

_Oh no and I thought you two would be together for a while... _Ayumi began to think.

Her friends remained silent and none of them spoke for a while until after a while.

"Done!" Kagome said closing her book and putting it in her ode of her shopping bags and handing the other back to Ayumi.

"Thanks Ayumi." Kagome added.

"Really it's alright." she replied.

Kagome looked at her watch, "It's getting late I should be heading back and spending my time revising."

The other three girls nodded.

As they headed outside Kagome turned to her friends, "I'll see you guys on Monday."  
"Mmmm... see you Kagome." Yuka replied.

"Hope you do well on the test." Ayumi added.

"Bye." Eri said.

After all four girls had said good bye Kagome headed home and the other three went in the other direction.

----X----

Kagome fell on the bed exhausted from her day out, her feet ached and as she blew her hair out of her face she sat back up and began to get the things she had bought out. When she got to the book she had copied her notes in she went over to her desk in her room and began to study for the upcoming exam.

----X----

Kikyo walked amongst the path when suddenly she heard a commotion coming from up ahead, gripping her bow even tighter she went to investigate and was quite surprised when she saw Inuyasha fighting against what looked like a huge purple millipede. It was clear Inuyasha was winning and Kikyo quietly watched from the side until Inuyasha finally brought his sword down and with one blow killed the demon. When he dropped to the ground he turned to look at her and stared.

"Kikyo..."

Kikyo smiled and walked forward, "Inuyasha I didn't expect to see you so soon again."

Inuyasha nodded and looked slightly to the side and it was clear to Kikyo he was remembering when he'd saved her.

"Tell me Inuyasha, where is my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked curious.

Inuyasha looked back at her and paused for a moment before replying, "She's alive."

Kikyo didn't ask any further even though it was clear he hadn't answered her question as from his expression Kikyo knew she had proberly fled from Inuyasha and Kikyo hoped she had fled to her own era so she was nowhere near Inuyasha.

Kikyo however stopped in her thoughts as she saw something in Inuyasha's golden eyes she had never seen before, in his golden eyes Kikyo could sense sadness? Loss? No... it was something deeper than that.

Kikyo felt herself becoming jealous, how was it Inuyasha had such feelings for that girl? Kikyo felt herself becoming saddened by the fact that Inuyasha had never shown her that look.

Kikyo finally continued speaking, "Do what you want to."

Inuyasha turned his head to her, "What?"  
"Inuyasha... don't do things because of what others would think, do whatever you want to." Kikyo continued.

Inuyasha remained silent and Kikyo added, "I guess I shall see you sometime in the future."

Kikyo turned to go but stopped when Inuyasha spoke.

"You're going just like that?"

"Why do you want me for something?" Kikyo replied still standing where she was and not looking back.

When he didn't reply Kikyo continued walking forward.

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo went and when he could no longer see her he leapt up onto one of the tree branches and began making his way through the trees till he was on the out-skirts of Lady Kaede's village.

----X----

When he began to walk along he stopped when he heard voices, he turned around to see all of the others running to him and shouting his name. When they reached him he snarled.

"What!?"

Ignoring his anger Miroku replied, "Inuyasha what do you intend to do?"

"Yeah! Are you going to see Kagome or what?" Shippo added.

Inuyasha stared at them with all the anger he could manage, "Just stay out of it will you! It's none of your business!"

"I'm afraid it is Inuyasha." Miroku continued.

"Inuyasha we need to know if Kagome's coming back otherwise we don't know what to do. You know we can't do this without Kagome." Sango explained.

"If you're speaking about defeating Naraku then I can do that by myself!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Can you?" Miroku asked, "Inuyasha you know as well as we do Kagome is the only one who can sense the shikon jewel shards and her shooting skills are beyond great."

"Also..." Sango continued, "It's not just about Naraku, what about us? We can't just be expected to let Kagome leave us and sit about doing nothing."

Inuyasha said nothing and turned so he wasn't facing any of them.

"Inuyasha we won't pry if we don't need to but please... think carefully before making your decision." Miroku spoke once more before Inuyasha heard them walking away.

After a while Inuyasha peered behind to see them walking far off and then after making his mind up he headed for the bone-eaters well. Before entering however he thought for a while longer and in the end he finally jumped in and went to Kagome's era.

----X----

As he looked through the window of her bedroom he was disappointed to see her asleep at her desk, quietly entering through the window he was surprised to not sense any of her family nearby. Where were they?

He gazed at her room and when looking back at Kagome he noticed a picture which Kagome had called a photo besides her in her hand. Stepping as close as he dared he glanced at it only to realise it as a photo of him and Kagome. He wondered if she had been thinking of him as she fallen asleep holding it but he suddenly felt a blow to his heart when he realised it had been torn in half separating him from her in the photo. However Kagome was holding them still tightly together so that if you saw it from a way off you wouldn't have known it to be ripped.

That was enough for Inuyasha and he was very soon eager to get as far from Kagome as he could, turning around he walked to the window and placed one leg outside and was about to bring the other one out when his ears pricked up to movement behind him.

Quickly turning around he felt his heart beat twice as fast for a moment when he saw Kagome turned around at her desk staring directly at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"I... nu... yasha?" she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A bit shorter than my other chapters but oh well... and yeah I know a bit of a cliff hanger isn't it? I warned you in one of my previous chapters that I'd be cruel at one moment, Hehehe... If you want me to write and upload the next chapter please post a review. If you don't I will eventually upload it but it may take longer than you wish... Hehehe...**

**Next Chapter Preview!**

**With Kagome now staring face to face with Inuyasha what will he say? Will Kagome forgive him or will she turn him away? You'll find out in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi we're finally nearing the end of this story (awww...) as this is proberly the most important chapter in the story... Now I don't really want to spoil this story by making this chapter a lemon (like one of my friends' asked) so for now I'm just going to keep it all innocent but don't worry you Inuyasha fans! There is a bit of intimacy... hmmm... did I spell that right? Oh well...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_That was enough for Inuyasha and he was very soon eager to get as far from Kagome as he could, turning around he walked to the window and placed one leg outside and was about to bring the other one out when his ears pricked up to movement behind him._

_Quickly turning around he felt his heart beat twice as fast for a moment when he saw Kagome turned around at her desk staring directly at him with a shocked expression on her face._

_"I... nu... yasha?" she whispered._

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered so quiet she could only just hear.

For a moment Kagome was happy to see him but she then felt her emotions change into many different and confused feelings and placing the torn photo on her desk behind her, Kagome stood up so she was facing Inuyasha.

"Kagome i..." Inuyasha began but he cut off and continued to stare.

"Go..." Kagome said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked looking at her confused.

"GO!" she cried clenching her fists and trying to hold back tears. "Just go..." she added in a whisper.

Inuyasha looked at her through golden eyes which burned her soul to look in, she felt as if at any moment her legs would weaken and she'd collapse on the floor.

Inuyasha made no move to go and continued to look at Kagome, when he took one step forward she couldn't take it any longer.

"I SAID GO!" Kagome shouted so loud she felt all her breathe escape from her very lungs. Tears streaked down either side of her face and in her chest she felt a continuing sharp pain.

"Kagome please let me explain!" Inuyasha exclaimed back, he needed to let her know what he had to say. He wished she wasn't crying as it made him even more eager to look away... but he couldn't...

Kagome shook her head, "No! I know what you're going to say! Just please go back to your own time and we needn't see each other any more!" Kagome replied almost desperately as if to get him out of her sight.

"Not until you hear me." he replied.

Kagome stared at him and when her eyes met his she couldn't find herself to say anything more. It was as if his golden eyes had locked with hers making her unable to do or say anything.

When Inuyasha was satisfied she wasn't protesting he continued, "I know you're upset I saved Kikyo instead of you but I—"

"I'm not upset because of that!" Kagome interrupted now finding her voice once more, "I'm upset because of the fact that you actually came to say sorry to me!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked in confusion and disbelief, his eyes still staring at her. Kagome wished he wouldn't look at her so; it was just making it even harder for her to talk. She could fell her heart burning inside of her and kept wishing Inuyasha would just leave her alone and go away. Why did he have to come here?

Kagome looked to the ground for a second and gained her breathe back and then looked back at Inuyasha, "You saved Kikyo of your own accord proving you loved her so why should you say sorry to me? You have no reason to! You saved her because she's the one you love, not me! So why do you have to make it harder by coming to apologise!? If you don't love me you should be okay with me leaving!" Kagome cried.

"Because I..." Inuyasha paused and looked at the floor as if thinking.

Kagome gasped in realising why making him look up, "If it's just because I can sense the shards then you have Kikyo now don't you! She can help you with your killing of Naraku!"

Inuyasha's eyes flashed to her and he was about to open his mouth to protest when Kagome couldn't take him staring at her any longer and not quite knowing what she was doing yelled, "SIT!"

Inuyasha was forced to the floor by the necklace making the floor shake slightly.

"JUST GO INUYASHA!" Kagome added.

Inuyasha looked up and slowly got himself up to Kagome's surprise, "Don't be stupid!... I know that!..." he cried back standing back up in slight agony due to Kagome's most forceful sit he had proberly ever endured.

Kagome continued to watch through shocked eyes.

"But Kikyo isn't even with me..." he added, "As soon as I saved her she went off... it's true I once loved her and I proberly still have feelings for her but..." he paused for a second then continued, "...i have feelings for you too, different ones... stronger ones. It's clear Kikyo and I... we just can't..." Inuyasha paused once more and sighed then stared deeply into Kagome's eyes with his before saying the next part, "I LOVE YOU!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who thinks I should make it a short paragraph and stop it their? No one? Lol just kidding I wouldn't be that cruel... You should all be glad you've got someone as nice as me... Continue with the story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes widened to his response and she took a step back in shock,

Inuyasha could sense her feelings all muddled and wondered if he had said too much... but no... There was no going back now... he had finally said it... there was no time for regret... after all this time of him admiring Kagome he had finally confessed. The only thing left for now was... did she feel the same way?

Inuyaha felt his face turning red and his entire body shaking as Kagome stared at him, shock covered her entire face and she put one arm behind her on the desk for support.

"Love... me?" she replied.

Inuyasha couldn't find himself to say anything more from his nervousness and merely nodded.

Kagome stared at the floor for what seemed like ages till finally she whispered something however because it was so quiet even Inuyasha with his keen hearing couldn't catch her words.

"I... what..." Inuyasha said.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" she cried staring at him, however when she noticed how loud her voice was she stepped back in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands, her cheeks were nearly as red as the kimono Inuyasha was wearing and she avoided his eyes and looked away.

Inuyasha wondered what he should do? Go to her? Or stay where he was currently standing? Inuyasha could only watch her... her silky hair... her beautiful smell...

"Why did you save her then?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Inuyasha came out of his thoughts and stared at her, "What?"

"If you love me like you say then why did you save Kikyo?" she repeated.

"I... well..." Inuyasha began, "I didn't know who I was rescuing at the time, and I just jumped and closed my eyes going in the first direction I could think of..."

Kagome looked back down, "I see... I guess I should fell relieved but..." Inuyasha noticed she was beginning to cry again, "I just feel worse... ever since I fell I've been feeling confused and angry and most likely jealous aswell."

Inuyasha listened carefully to her words and felt his heart ache with ever tear that fell down her cheek and onto the floor.

"I didn't know what to feel..." Kagome continued wiping her tears from her eyes with one hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way... right now just seeing you cry makes my heart pain and I... I can never forgive myself for what I made you feel."

Kagome stayed silent for a moment or so then replied, "I know you can't but..." she paused once more and took a deep breathe before continuing once more in a more gently and quiet tone, "I love you Inuyasha... but... I don't know if you feel the same way..."

Inuyasha stared at her.

Kagome shocked Inuyasha by smiling, _How could she smile after everything she's just been saying? _he thought.

"So do you?"

Inuyasha felt his heart thumping inside his chest, "I said before didn't I?" he replied smiling back so as to reassure her.

Kagome nodded but Inuyasha's eyes widened as she began to fall forward, instantly leaping forward he caught her and embraced her in his arms as he knelt on the floor.

"I love you Kagome... can't you see that?" he asked holding her head with one of his hands close to his chest and brining the other one around her waist.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's tears dropping onto his kimono and soaking through to his skin but it didn't matter... nothing mattered right now... Kagome was in his arms and nothing could ruin that... nothing!

Kagome felt the warmth of Inuyasha flow into her and she felt her cheeks flush red. All the anger she had been feeling only moments ago had vanished in a second and right now she couldn't even remember why she had been angry at him before.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome whispered faintly, "I guess it's from walking around all day..."

Inuyasha let go of her to her slight disappointment, although she didn't show it, and he looked into her face, he put both his hands on either side of her cheeks making her blush even more.

"I told you not to exert yourself." he smiled.

Kagome smiled slightly and to her sudden shock Inuyasha brought his head forward till he kissed her on her lips. Kagome's eyes widened as her lips met his but after only a moment she felt herself losing all control and as she closed her eyes she kissed him back aswell.

After all this time being with him she had longed for him to love her in return and now he was doing just that, he had confessed his love to her and was now kissing her. Kagome couldn't wish for anything more than this.

Inuyasha felt his heart glow when she didn't protest but infact responded back instead. One of his hands buried deep into her smooth hair enjoying the touch of it and the other wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him, at the same time he felt her hands wrapped tightly around his neck and as he opened his eyes once more he admired her beauty.

Both her and Inuyasha pulled away for breathe and Kagome smiled at him with Inuyasha responding in the same way, looking into his eyes she saw him filled with kindness and was glad he was holding her right now. She had never before felt this happy to be with him... Inuyasha again embraced her tightly with her head once more on his chest as the two held onto one another; he laid his chin on top of her head so they were close together.

Kagome lay on her bed with her head on her pillow, although she didn't have her duvet over her she wasn't cold as Inuyasha was lying next to her. Kagome smiled gently at him with his face so close to hers, she could literally feel his breathe on hers and knew she would always be happy when by his side from now on.

Inuyasha had one arm over her body so as he was holding Kagome close to him and the two of them both had one arm spread out between the two of them holding the other's hand.

Inuyasha once more leant forward and kissed the lips of the girl he loved so much. He felt her free hand grip his shoulder and even though neither was saying anything they could both easily read the others thoughts by just simply looking into their eyes.

Kagome held tightly onto him not wishing to let go and wished this moment would last forever. And as the two laid closely together embracing one another on her bed she felt sleep come over her whilst she was in his arms. Feeling tired, her eyes gently shut; seeing Inuyasha's sleeping face as she did so...

Inuyasha's eyes flew open when he felt Kagome no longer in his arms; he jumped onto his feet and looked around her room. From outside he could see the sun's first rays peaking over the horizon and he wondered what time it must be.

As he walked to the door to try and find Kagome something caught his attention on the desk, he picked it up and felt his heart light up as he looked at it. In his hands was the photo he had seen last night in Kagome's grasp which had been torn up. However now it was once more whole again with a thin piece of clear paper wrapped around it which he remembered Kagome calling celetape. **(Sorry if it's spelt wrong... not a word I use to often...)**

Walking out of Kagome's room his ears pricked up as he sensed movement some way away, as he walked down the stairs he was slightly confused to see Kagome outside in the back garden heading for the shrine.

Running outside he called her name, "Kagome!?"

Kagome turned around just as she reached the doors of the shrine, "Inuyasha?" she asked.  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to her.

"Huh? Oh I didn't want to disturb you so I decided to leave you..." she explained, "I was just going to tell the others I'm okay is all..."

Although he wasn't totally convinced he nodded, "I'll come with you." he said smiling.

Kagome blushed slightly and nodded as since the previous night before she felt a little awkward around Inuyasha.

The two walked through the shrine and down the steps to the well, with one look at each other they both jumped in with Inuyasha holding his arm around Kagome making her blush once again.

When both Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten out of the bone-eaters well they made their way out of the forest holding one another's hands.

Kagome leant her head on Inuyasha's shoulder making him flinch slightly but he then relaxed and put his hand around her shoulder.

When the two reached the out-skirts of Kaede's village Inuyasha stopped walking making Kagome also halt and stare.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked down at her so he could see her face, "About the others... do you think we should tell them... you know about us?"  
Kagome blinked, "Well I'm not bothered... are you?" a bad thought suddenly crept on Kagome and she gasped, "Are you ashamed of me!?"  
"Don't be silly!" Inuyasha replied back.

Kagome felt herself relax slightly and she looked away to Lady Kaede's village.

Inuyasha watched her and wondered if from now he shouldn't be as hasty, feeling himself blush at the thought he was having he whispered.

"K...Kagome?"

"Mmm...?" Kagome replied looking up.

As soon as she faced him Inuyasha kissed her on the lips for a brief moment then brought his face away from a startled Kagome. Her cheeks were crimson red as were Inuyasha's however he wasn't as embarrassed.

"I hope we're not interrupting..." spoke a voice.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha leapt out of their skin at the familiar voice and looked to see Miroku, Sango and Shippo all staring at them with a slight grin on their faces.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a brief moment then looked back to the others thinking of what to say.

"I... well we were..." Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah it's not... well erm..." Inuyasha also stammered.

"No need to explain." Sango smiled, "We have a good idea of what's happened."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed even more.

Inuyasha sat next to Miroku whilst Sango and Kagome were talking further off with Shippo and Kiara nearby.

"So tell me Inuyasha..." Miroku began with a slight cheeky grin on his face.

"W...what's with that look?" Inuyasha asked slightly nervous.

"Well it's obvious you and Kagome are now a couple so do you have any hints?" he asked moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Eh?"

"You know advice? As I'm trying the same with Sango but for some reason she just doesn't show the same emotion for me..." he said sighing.

"Well maybe if you didn't feel her up every so often!..." Inuyasha cried back.

Miroku gave a small nod and then looked back at Inuyasha, "So... what happened between you two last night as you didn't come back."

Inuyasha blushed, "What do you mean?"  
Noticing the redness in his cheeks Miroku's eyes widened, "You didn't... you mean...? You dog!"

Realising what he meant Inuyasha stood up in protest, "Of course I didn't! I wouldn't do that with Kagome! As if I'd do anything like that with Kagome after all she's—" Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he noticed Kagome and Sango staring at him from far off.

"Inuyasha..." she growled with an angry look on her face and flames all around her. **(Metaphor... like what they do in the anime sometimes with a fiery look around them? Never mind...)**

"Uh oh..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Sit!"  
Inuyasha was forced to the ground as the command was said and Miroku quietly tip-toed back, however he gasped in alarm as Sango came behind him and stood besides him.

"What were you two talking about?" she asked with a stern look on her face.

"Why Sango, do you really think someone like me would talk about such things?" Miroku asked looking innocent. **(Imagine a pale yellow background around him and stars all around, maybe a halo on his head... hehe...) **

"Er..." Sango began however she suddenly stopped when she felt a hand groping her behind.

Clenching her fist she shouted, "YOU LECURE!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SITTTT!..." Kagome continued to shout at Inuyasha who was now several feet into the ground as if making his own grave to fit him perfectly.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LECURE!" Sango cried running after the perverted monk with her fists clenched.

"Sheesh... hope I don't grow up anytime soon." Inuyasha remarked sitting next to Kiara whilst he watched the entire spectacle.

Naraku stay sitting on the floor with Akoisa knelt in front of him.

"Master from what I've gathered that girl somehow managed to live and so both women we kidnapped managed to live and the wench is now again with that Inuyasha person and the others in their gang."

Naraku felt anger boiling up inside him but he quickly dismissed it not wishing to lose his cool, "I should have known that abyss was something not to be toyed with..."

Akoisa felt goosebumps over her body as she kept hoping Naraku wouldn't harm her.

"Very well." he spoke, "It does not matter... I will still get the shard one way or another... especially with my new reincarnation."

Shock swept Akoisa's face, "New reincarnation?"  
"Yes... you have disappointed me Akoisa."

Shock was replaced with fear as Naraku spoke these words.

"You can relax though I won't dispose of you just yet... you may still be of some use." he added.

Akoisa let out a sigh of relief then asked, "But this new reincarnation master, who are they?"  
"Why not see for yourself?" Naraku asked gesturing to the door with a sly smile on his face.

Akoisa stood up and suddenly felt a rumble underneath her feet, for a moment she thought she had imagined it when it came again. A deep aura suddenly crept all around her and it was so powerful Akoisa was sure she would lose consciousness because of it. Looking to the door she heard the clinking of chains and it must have been a lot of them because of how loud the sound was. A silhouette appeared from behind the door which shocked Akoisa because of the size of it. She then let out a faint gasp as a glow of red appeared around where its eyes would be and within an instant the silhouette transformed into something much bigger.

"It can't be..." Akoisa whispered in fright as she looked at the silhouette of the demon just mere metres away from her.

"It is so." Naraku replied smiling.

!-THE END-!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hooray! I've finally finished my story! Hope all of you liked it! I also hope you liked how Inuyasha and Kagome came to be together... Now many of you may be asking how it can end like that!? Well I'll answer it for you shall I? You see that may be the end of this story but... it's only the beginning of the sequel to this which I'll be uploading soon, I'll give you a slight preview to it and tell you what it's called.**

**(Note: I wanted to make it sound as if it's on TV so just imagine it like that lol! I may even make a pretend preview on youtube, if I do I'll post the embedded here and you'll know when I do because I'll repost this chapter so you get an e-mail if you've made me one of your favourites )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Coming soon...**

**An epic battle... **

**Only one can defeat the evil that lurks... **Hint: Inuyasha...

**Soon his time will come...**

**His time to fight...**

**However...**

**With gain comes loss...**

**And he will have to make a sacrifice...**

**He must make a choice...**

**Or face losing everything...**

**New relationships...**

**New characters...**

**Unfound secrets...**

**And discovered feelings...**

**One false move...**

**And it's all gone...**

**All coming to you in the sequel of Three Hearts, One love!**

**INUYASHA'S DECISION!**

**(Dun, dun, dun!) **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now you may think that because Kagome and Inuyasha have already confessed their love there'll be a lot of kissing right? WRONG! If I made it like that then the story just wouldn't... seem right if you know what I mean? There will be love between them but not as many love scenes as many as you may think... Anyway I'm not sure when the sequel to this story will come out so I guess you'll have to wait. Hope you enjoyed this story, please review and give me your comments! **

**Also I may be taking some people's idea's for what to include in my story so if you have anything you'd like to see in the sequel tell me and I'll get onto including it. Note: You can't choose what Narakus' new reincarnation looks like, I've already decided... I've even written a profile on it and drawn pictures So send me in your idea's and let's make the next story even better! XD I'm not sure when i'll upload it but it may take a while because i'll need to write a plot and see if anyone posts any idea's...**

**Anyway this is the end, i think i've send everything i need to say... See you next time on Inuyasha Fanfiction ;)**


End file.
